


Somethings Never Change

by bluebox_girl42



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebox_girl42/pseuds/bluebox_girl42
Summary: You notice Thomas is not his usual self and try to help, but with Alison and Mike out having a romantic picnic away from the house the other ghosts cause chaos. Leading you to make a discovery...
Relationships: Thomas Thorne/Original Female Character(s), Thomas Thorne/Original Male Character(s), Thomas Thorne/gender neutral reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Somethings Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a couple of Tumblr posts about Alison finding Thomas’s grave. However i decided to make it a reader fic instead, cause as much as I enjoy Thomas pining for Alison. I’m a big fan of mutual pining and someone living pining for a ghost is a fascinating concept to me. So i was originally going to make this much angstier. However my muse said no, Thomas deserves something nice. Not sure how to tag it really, is it fluff? Maybe? Chaos caused by grown adult ghosts who act more like house cats, Who knows? 
> 
> I’ve also tried to keep it gender neutral. So i’ve made it you can choose your own pronouns as well. Not sure how well it works as i’ve never tried that before.

Thomas sat in the library staring out of the window. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he looked out of the window. He didn't notice as you entered the room, too lost in his thoughts. He hadn't been his usual self all morning and it was starting to worry you. 

You knocked gently on the doorframe to get his attention. Thomas looked up at you and smiled, but there was none of his usual warmth. Only sorrow. 

“Thomas...” You hesitated. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I have to ask, is something wrong?” 

Thomas fidgeted with the cuff of his shirt that was bloodstained before answering. “Today is the 10th October, my death day.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry. If there’s anything I can do to help...” 

You sat down next to him and wished you could hug him. You briefly debated asking one of the others if they could hug him on your behalf, but then you realised that might be a bit weird. Thomas didn't seem like a hugging person and then you’d have to tell them the reason why, which would just get awkward. 

“Thank you,” Thomas said and fiddled with the cuff some more. “I thought I had learnt to deal with the emotions of the day. But then...” Thomas sighed, “I discovered the truth does not always set you free.” 

Your brow furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean I recently found out that my cousin stole the woman I loved and plotted my death.” 

You listened with increasing sorrow as Thomas told you the true story of how he died. As he did so, you found yourself wanting to punch Francis Button in the face repeatedly. 

"And that is how I died alone and unloved, betrayed by the one person I trusted most in the whole world," Thomas said sadly. 

"You aren't alone and unloved now. You have a family, a real family. Even if they are a bit eccentric." You smiled. "And you are loved…even if you don't realise it."

Thomas looked up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Do you mean that?" 

Your eyes fell upon his hand, so close to yours and a crazy idea came into your head. You picked up your hand and went to place it as close to his as you could without touching him. But you were interrupted by the sound of yelling and arguing. Your hand hung in mid-air and you saw the disappointment cross Thomas's face briefly as you turned in the direction of the noise. You heard him sigh again. 

Robin and Julian came bounding into the library. 

"He cheat!" Robin yelled angrily. 

"I did no such thing!" Julian retorted. 

Your shoulders slumped as you rolled your eyes. 

"I'm so glad I agreed to watch the kids today." You said just loud enough for Thomas to hear. 

"You move horsey…you no move horsey."

"I did not. I won the match fair and square."

Robin shook his head vigorously. "Owe me, you do."

"I most certainly do not!"

"Money, you bet."

Pat came running into the room and mouthed "Sorry." at you. 

"It's okay Pat."

"It no okay. He cheat!" Robin cried out. 

"Look you stupid ape for the last time I did not cheat." 

At that, the Captain came running in. "The folding computer, it's broken." 

"Tis the devil at work." Mary chimed in from behind him.

She was followed by Kitty. "The speaking book, it has stopped speaking. Make it speak again, oh please.”

Before you could respond the ghosts started arguing amongst themselves over who had gotten there first and who deserved your attention more, which meant you could only hear snippets. 

"Me here first…" 

"I am the ranking officer."

"Oh naff off."

"My book…"

You turned to Thomas, "I hope Mike and Alison are enjoying this bloody picnic." 

He smiled sympathetically. 

You turned to the ghosts and yelled out as loud as you could. 

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!" 

They all turned to you offended, but you raised a finger to your lips before any of them could complain. 

"Right, follow me. All of you. Now!”

You walked out of the library with the ghosts in tow. Even Thomas followed.

You came to the common room and started sorting out everyone's problems one by one. Thomas stood in the doorway watching you at work. 

"Captain the battery has died." You plugged in the laptop and restarted his latest war documentary. 

"But…" Mary started. 

"It's not witchcraft or the devil, it's just the battery. It happens. Now it’s plugged in you can both watch for hours uninterrupted." 

Mary sat back down on the sofa next to the Captain. You found it bemusing that the two of them seemed to have found a mutual interest in documentaries. 

“Yes, well thank you.” the Captain said. 

You walked over to the iPod on the sideboard and started the next audiobook for Kitty. "There you go, the sequel. 50 shades of beige or whatever it's called." 

”Thank you.” Kitty beamed in excitement.

You turned to Robin and Julian, "Now last but by no means least you two." 

The pair looked like two naughty schoolboys about to get a telling off. 

"Rematch." You turned to Pat, "And my trusted wingman here will referee on my behalf."

“Happy to step into the breach Y/N,” Pat said adjusting his glasses. 

Robin and Julian went to speak but you gave them your hardest stare. "Pat's word is final!"

"Fine." Julian adjusted his tie as he walked towards the chessboard. 

Robin grunted as he followed. "You about to lose." 

You turned to Thomas, "Now…" but he was gone. You debated following him but figured you should probably give him some space. Instead you took a seat nearest the piano and pulled out your phone. Maybe there was something you could do for Thomas after all. You pulled up google and started typing. 

*** 

The next morning you crept out of the house early and got into your car. What you didn’t see was the Captain on his morning jog, watching you leave Button House so early. 

***

“Have you seen Y/N?” Thomas asked Pat as he entered the drawing-room. 

“No sorry mate.” 

Thomas sighed dramatically, “Why must s/he/they disappear when the muses finally move me.” 

“A lack of a willing audience has never stopped you from droning on with your nonsense before,” Julian said dryly from the sofa.

“Nonsense! How dare you, sir!” 

Julian merely rolled his eyes at the poet’s amateur dramatics. 

“Besides Y/N is helping me put my words to paper. So I may bring my talents to a whole new audience.” 

“Oh good lord,” Julian said. “Not sure even the living deserve that.” 

Pat quickly intervened before a fight could break out...again. 

“I’m sure there are many people out there...somewhere who would appreciate Thomas’s unique talents.” 

“Thank you, Pat.” Thomas nodded.

“If you’re looking for Y/N, s/he/they left the house at 07:00 hours this morning.” The Captain said as he entered the room. 

“Y/N never gets up that early,” Thomas said confused. 

“Well, you should know. You writers are all the same, work-shy and lazy.” Julian said. 

“I resent that accusation!” Thomas countered before turning back to the Captain. “Where did Y/N go?” 

“No idea Thorne, I don’t have that level of intel I'm afraid. But Y/N did have a bag with them.”

“You do not think s/he/they’ve left the house, do you. For good I mean.” Thomas’s brow knitted in worry. “After yesterday s/he/they may have had enough of you all.” 

“Do not accuse me of anything, I was in the grounds yesterday.” Lady Button said. “Checking on the progress of the flower beds.” 

“Besides if anyone has driven Y/N away it would be you.” Julian piped up. 

“How DARE you!” With that Thomas turned on his heel and sulked as he walked away. 

“Poets.” Julian rolled his eyes as he tried to open the morning paper to the sports section. 

“Y/N wouldn’t just up and leave like that,” Pat said firmly. ”Thomas is right.” 

*** 

You returned to the house mid-afternoon and somehow had managed to sneak up to your room without the ghosts noticing. 

Or so you had thought. As you opened your door you saw Thomas in your room pacing back and forth worriedly. His face lit up when he saw you. 

“I thought you had...” he stopped himself and his smile faltered. 

“Thought what?”

“I thought after yesterday you might have had enough of us all...of me.” he gestured dramatically. 

“Whatever gave you that idea?” You asked as you put your bag down and sat down on the fainting couch at the foot of your bed. 

“The Captain saw you leave early this morning.”

“Thomas I would never just up and leave like that. Especially without saying goodbye, to you or the others.” 

Thomas smiled embarrassedly. “I should have known better than to ever think so badly of you.” 

“It’s okay, especially after what you told me yesterday. It can’t be easy to trust people.” 

“It is kind of you to be so understanding.” Thomas paused and you could see curiosity starting to get the better of him. 

“Pray tell...” he hesitated for a moment “No it is none of my business.” Thomas went to walk towards the door.

“You want to know what I was doing out so early.” 

Thomas stopped and turned.

“Yes. It is out of character for you to disappear like that. I...i cannot help but worry about you.” 

You signalled for him to sit next to you. 

“I decided to do something nice for a man who means a great deal to me.” 

“Oh, I see.” He said stiffly as he sat down beside you. 

You pulled out your phone and you could tell Thomas was both jealous and filled with morbid curiosity. 

“What is so special about him?” Thomas asked failing to pretend he didn’t care. 

“Well, he has the biggest heart of anyone I have ever known. And he deserves to know that he is loved both in life...” you looked directly at Thomas. “And death.” 

Thomas looked at you confused as you held up the screen for him to see. His mouth dropped open in shock. 

On the screen was a photo of a weather-beaten gravestone with red roses placed at the foot of the stone. The inscription read, “Here lies Thomas Thorne, poet. Taken from us 10th October 1824.” 

“I found out where you were buried yesterday. I figured I would go and clean it up for you.” 

Thomas tried and failed to blink away the tears that were forming in his eyes. He sniffed and wiped at his face with his sleeve. 

“But how did you find out?” 

“Well, it turns out you have a bit of a cult following online. That one volume you had published before you died was rediscovered a few years ago by a group calling themselves the lost literature society. They celebrate writers who would otherwise have been lost to the mists of time.” 

Thomas couldn’t stop himself smiling at the news. 

“They found the grave and did a blog post all about you.”

“I am famous.”

“Kind of...yeah.”

“Take that Byron!” Thomas punched the air. “Wait till the others find out!” 

“Oh, they will soon enough.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Well Alison is probably going to kill me...but I left a comment on the post about the house and it being where you died...” 

You pulled up the blog for him. “The admin is planning a visit and a new Thomas Thorne post.”

“Thank you Y/N. Thank you so much.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Thomas was grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly his smile fell. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Roses. You put red roses on my grave.”

“Yeah, roses...Thorne. I kind of thought it was fitting.” You half-smiled. “Don’t you like Roses?”

“I do, it is just that roses symbolise...” Thomas hesitated as he remembered Alison telling him how he often got the wrong end of the stick when he used to have feelings for her. And he wasn’t quite sure he could take having his heartbroken...again. 

You placed your hand as close to Thomas’s as you could without making him feel sick. “love.” you finished for him. 

Thomas fixed you with his biggest most heartfelt smile.

Suddenly you were both jolted back to reality by a crashing sound from downstairs and Alison yelling “Julian!” Loudly.

“Somethings never change.” Thomas sighed. 

“And somethings do.” You smiled back. 

The sound of yelling and screaming grew louder as pandemonium broke out once more amongst the ghosts. “Should we?” You gestured to downstairs. 

“Nah.” Thomas shook his head. “It is not like they can kill each other is it.”


End file.
